How To Get Rin's Heart
by Sachiko Shiori
Summary: Len ingin mengajak Rin kencan, tapi Rin selalu menolaknya. Dan Len tidak akan menyerah, sebenarnya apa alasan Rin yang selalu menolak ajakkan kencan Len dan berhasilkah Len membuat Rin menerima ajakkan kencannya? RnR, minna? :D


**A/N: Yo, minna! Tanpa basa-basi, silahkan langsung baca aja dan maaf kalau misalnya fic ini mengecewakan! Yang pasti, selamat membaca, minna! :D**

* * *

**How To Get Rin's Heart**

**Summary: Len ingin mengajak Rin kencan, tapi Rin selalu menolaknya. Dan Len tidak akan menyerah, sebenarnya apa alasan Rin yang selalu menolak ajakkan kencan Len dan berhasilkah Len membuat Rin menerima ajakkan kencannya?  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corporation**

**How To Get Rin's Heart © Sachiko Shiori**

**Warning: Typo(s), gaje, abal, EYD, OOC, pendeskripsian kurang, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Len POV**

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, Len! Jangan paksa aku!"

BLAM

Dan pintu kamar Rin pun ditutup keras-keras. Aku baru saja mengajak Rin kencan, tapi dia menolaknya. Padahal Kaito-nii bilang rencana ini akan berhasil. Sebelum aku mengajak Rin kencan, aku sempat bertanya pada Kaito-nii dulu, dan dia memberiku sebuah rencana supaya Rin mau menerima ajakkanku. Rencana yang diberikan Kaito-nii adalah katanya aku harus harus merayu Rin, karena Kaito-nii bilang perempuan itu suka dengan yang namanya rayuan. Tapi ternyata rencana ini tidak berhasil, Rin tidak suka dengan rayuan, bahkan dia kelihatan marah tadi.

Aku pun berjalan ke ruang tengah, kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana, Len?" tanya Kaito-nii yang sedang duduk di sampingku.

"Kau tahu? Rin benci rayuan dan rencananya gagal total!" Jawabku.

"Aneh, padahal Miku selalu menerima ajakkanku kalau aku rayu." Kata Kaito-nii sambil memasang wajah berpikir.

"Geez… Rin dan Miku-nee itu bukan orang yang sama. Jangan coba samakan Rin dengan Miku-nee milikmu itu," kataku mencibir.

"Iya, iya… uhm, Len? Bagaimana kalau kau merayunya lagi?" usul Kaito-nii tiba-tiba.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau Rin itu benci rayuan!" Kataku menolak usulannya.

"Mungkin saja dia berlagak benci dengan rayuanmu, tapi di dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia menyukainya." Kata Kaito-nii.

Aku pun berpikir sebentar kemudian mengatakan, "Ah, benar juga, ya." Kataku.

**~o0O0o~**

Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk meminum jus pisang, kemudian tanpa sengaja aku melihat Rin di sana. Rin yang menyadari tatapanku langsung menoleh, "Apa?" katanya dengan tajam.

"Ouch, itu sakit Rinny…" kataku kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. Kulihat Rin hanya memutar bola matanya, "Apa lagi, huh?" katanya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya dan memeluknya.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang kuinginkan kan, Rinny~?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku tahu itu dan aku tidak akan pernah merubah keputusanku." Jawabnya.

"Awww, ayolah~!" Kataku sambil mempererat pelukanku.

"Lepas."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau bilang iya tentang ajakkan kencanku,"

"Aku tidak peduli, sekarang, lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau."

"Lepas!"

"Tidak mau."

"Lepas!"

"Tidak mau."

"Lepas!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Lepas!"

PLAK

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan pipi kananku ditampar. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukkanku pada Rin, kemudian menatap Rin dengan tatapan terkejut, "Bukan aku…" katanya.

Bukan Rin yang menamparku? Lalu siapa?

Aku pun menoleh ke samping kananku dan, "Miku-nee?" kataku.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Rin, Len?" tanya Miku-nee dengan aura gelapnya.

"A-Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya," jawabku sambil menggeleng.

"Pembohong! Rin! Ayo, kita pergi ke kamar!" Kata Miku langsung menarik Rin pergi.

Aku memegang pipi kananku yang ditampar barusan, "Ouch, sakit sekali…" gumamku.

**~o0O0o~**

Dengan kesal aku merebahkan diriku lagi di atas sofa ruang tengah dan kulihat Kaito-nii masih duduk di sana, dan kali ini ada Gakupo-nii.

"Tato di pipi kananmu bagus, Len." Kata Kaito-nii tiba-tiba.

"Cih, urusai! Ini semua gara-gara Miku-nee!" Kataku dengan kesal.

"Miku?" tanya Kaito-nii bingung.

"Ya, lain kali aku akan meminta Master untuk mengurungnya di kandang Chihuahua." Jawabku.

Kaito-nii hanya menggeleng kemudian berdiri, "Aku mau tidur." Katanya kemudian pergi.

Sekarang tinggal aku dan Gakupo-nii saja yang ada di ruang tengah. Gakupo-nii pun menoleh ke arahku, "Nggak tidur?" tanyanya.

"Tidur? Memangnya ini jam berapa?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Jam sepuluh lewat." Jawabnya.

"APA? BESOK ADA JADWAL LATIHAN PAGI DAN AKU BELUM TIDUR? OH, GAKUPO-NII! MINTA TERONG!"

"Hah?"

**~o0O0o~**

Cahaya matahari pagi menyilaukanku sehingga membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju ke kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi, aku membasuh muka, mencuci kaki, gosok gigi, kemudian ganti baju dan sarapan.

"Di mana, Rin?" tanya Miku-nee padaku sementara aku memakan sarapanku.

"Geez, pertanyaan apa itu? Bukannya kemarin Miku-nee menariknya pergi dariku?" tanyaku balik.

"Kemarin itu aku hanya mencegahmu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Rin, mengerti?" kata Miku-nee dengan santai.

"Tch, siapa yang mau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Rin, hah!" Protesku.

"Satu kata, kau." Kata Miku-nee sambil menunjukku.

"Kuso!" Gumamku.

Tiba-tiba saja Rin datang sambil menguap, "Ohayou~!" Katanya. Dia masih memakai piyama tidurnya.

"Rin! Kenapa kau masih pakai piyama? Sebentar lagi kita ke studio, Rin!" Kata Miku-nee.

"Males, ah… aku mau bolos hari ini." Kata Rin dengan santai lalu meminum jus jeruk yang baru dia ambil di dalam lemari es.

"Tapi Master bilang-"

"Aku sudah bilang sama Master, katanya aku boleh bolos sehari." Rin memotong perkataan Miku-nee.

'Kalau Rin bolos… kenapa aku tidak?' batinku kemudian tanpa sadar aku pun tersenyum.

"Len? Kau sakit, ya? Kenapa senyum-senyum?" tanya Miku-nee tiba-tiba.

"Paling dia mau ikutan bolos denganku," kata Rin yang terdengar seperti jawaban untuk Miku-nee.

Ouch, kau pintar, Rinny~

Aku memang akan ikut Rin membolos dan sebagai alasannya, aku akan berpura-pura sakit. Dengan begitu, aku bisa meneruskan rencanaku yang kemarin. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan Rin. Tidak akan!

Aku membuat wajahku sepucat mungkin, lalu aku memegang perutku sambil meringis kesakitan, seakan kalau diriku ini benar-benar sedang sakit. Kulihat Miku-nee menatapku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Len, kamu kenapa?" tanyanya.

"P-Perutku tiba-tiba sakit, M-Miku-nee… t-tolong bilang sama Master, aku izin sehari ini saja." Kataku dengan nada lemas yang tentu saja itu dibuat-buat.

"Oh, iya, iya! Aku bilang sama Master sekarang!" Kata Miku-nee langsung berlari dan menelepon Master.

Tiba-tiba saja Rin berdiri di hadapanku, "Aktingmu bagus," katanya lalu pergi.

Aku hanya menyeringai ke arahnya.

**~o0O0o~**

Sekarang semua VOCALOID kecuali aku dan Rin sudah pada pergi latihan ke studio. Kini aku dan Rin hanya berdua saja di mansion VOCALOID ini.

Aku menghampiri Rin yang sedang nonton TV di ruang tengah, "Hey, Rinny~!" Kataku kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Dia sudah mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan baju sehari-harinya.

"Bukannya kau sakit? Tidur sana!" Kata Rin sambil memindah-mindahkan saluran TV.

"Awww, kau mengusirku, Rinny? Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau tadi itu aku hanya akting?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, baka." Kata Rin.

"Hey, Rin. Soal ajakkanku waktu itu, kau masih tidak merubah keputusanmu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Ya, aku masih tidak mau merubahnya, aku menolak ajakkanmu karena satu alasan." Jawab Rin.

"Kau tidak suka rayuan bukan?" tanyaku, kali ini aku serius berbicara dengan Rin.

"Bukan itu, hanya saja. Rasanya seperti… bukan kau…" jawab Rin kemudian berdiri, "Mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Petik jeruk di kebun, kenapa?" kata Rin.

"T-Tidak." Kemudian Rin pun pergi. Sementara aku mengulang-ngulang perkataan Rin tadi, 'Seperti bukan aku? Maksudnya apa, ya?' batinku.

'Jangan-jangan…' batinku kemudian.

**~o0O0o~**

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu, kini aku sudah mengerti maksud dari perkataan Rin barusan. Rasanya sulit dijelaskan olehku, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk mengajaknya berkencan lagi tanpa menggunakan rencana dari Kaito-nii atau siapa pun, melainkan dengan caraku sendiri. Aku segera menemui Rin di dapur dan kulihat dia sedang membuat jus jeruk dengan jeruk hasil petikkannya dari kebun tadi.

"Rin," kataku sambil menghampirinya dan berdiri di belakangnya. Kedua tanganku aku simpan di belakang tubuhku, karena aku ingin memberi Rin sedikit kejutan dengan memberinya sebuah cokelat dan buket bunga.

"Ya, Len?" katanya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Kemudian aku pun mengulurkan kedua tanganku yang sibuk memegang sebuah cokelat dan buket bunga itu ke arah Rin.

"A-Aku menyukaimu, Rin. Maukah kau berkencan denganku?" ajakku.

"Iya!" Jawabnya langsung yang membuatku tersentak kaget. Kemudian Rin membawa cokelat dan buket bunga di tanganku, "Bunganya indah sekali, Len." Katanya dan tanpa disadari oleh Rin, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Rin, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Aku senang, karena akhirnya, Len mengajakku kencan dengan cara Len sendiri. Aku tidak suka kalau Len mengajakku kencan dengan cara orang lain," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum, namun air mata masih mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Aku pun mendekat ke arah Rin dan menghapus air matanya menggunakan jariku.

"Aku menyukaimu juga, Len." Kata Rin tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi aku tersentak kaget, namun segera merubahnya menjadi sebuah senyuman lembut.

Lama kami berdiam diri.

Aku pun mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Rin. Rin yang mengetahui apa yang akan kulakukan segera menutup matanya.

Sebelum bibir kami saling bertemu, aku membisikkan sebuah kata…

"Aishiteru, Rin."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Yay selesai! Makasih yang udah baca! Bagi yang mau review silahkan dan yang tidak mau review juga bukan masalah buatku, yang penting makasih udah mau baca fic gaje ini! See you! :D**


End file.
